


Red Bikini

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, bond-inspired au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had a hard mission. Now he's got a hard something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted January 2006.

Sunlight warmed an acre of golden skin. Adam dropped the opaque glasses down to the end of his nose and tipped his head forward to better study the boy. His eyes swept from pedicured toes to perfectly-coiffed fauxhawk and lingered at every place between.  
  
Shiny, candy-apple red spike heels left long toes bare to the bright summer sun. Smooth legs and hips sharp enough to cut light supported a long, lean torso. Skimpy red string bikini bottoms left little to the imagination, and Adam was tempted to ask if the sexy server had been sent to kill him with the .45 hidden in those panties, or if he was just happy to be there. The triangles arranged to cover his hard nipples were useless, but completed the effect of the costume. Adam admired the contrast of candy red against the warm, freckled skin and appreciated the effort the swimsuit symbolized. A swath of blond covered one eye and half of the pretty boy’s face. The other eye, a deep chocolate, was darkly lined and smoldered even in the full sunlight.  
  
If the goal was to tempt Adam with this lean piece of fire candy, it was successful.  
  
“Your drink, Mr. Carson.” He carried a silver tray bearing the martini Adam had requested before he’d made his way out to the pool. The boy lifted the glass from the tray and leaned forward, arching his back and thrusting his ass out as he dipped his shoulders. If there had been any cleavage, Adam would have gotten an eyeful. A pink tongue darted out to wet red lips and the boy looked Adam dead in the eye. “Shaken,” he said. “Not stirred.”  
  
Adam’s eyes flickered from the brown eye devouring him to the soft lips he wanted around his cock and down the length of that hard chest.   
  
“Do you have a name, boy?”  
  
He slid the tray between Adam’s lounge and the low table beside it as he set the drink down. That pretty face lingered close to Adam’s for just a moment before the boy stood. He shook the blond out of his face and turned both hot eyes on Adam.  
  
“My name is Jade. And I haven’t been a boy in a long time.”  
  
Jade spun on one deadly heel and crossed the bright patio to the pool, mimicking the best angry model walk Adam had ever seen. He was pleased to note that the red panties hugged a perfect ass; he imagined burying his cock inside that, over and over again, and knew that he wouldn’t be merely imagining for long.  
  
At the edge of the pool, Jade slid out of the ankle-breaking shoes. He didn’t look back at Adam when he stepped to the edge of the pool and curled his toes, only raised his arms over his head, bent his knees, and jumped. The flawless dive ended with a near-splashless entry. Adam was impressed.  
  
Jade cut a clean line through the water; every stroke of his arms and kick of his feet was perfectly orchestrated to move him smoothly from one end of the pool to the other. Adam sipped his drink and watched the boy swim the length of the pool ten times. The sun edged toward the western horizon and a gentle breeze rustled the fine linen of his open shirt and the cuffs of his loose pants. Warmth, the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff far below, and the view were all welcome rewards for the last week’s mission.  
  
At last, Jade pulled himself gracefully out of the water. He slipped the shoes back on and ran his long fingers through his wet hair, combing it out and smoothing it back. The tea cart at the far edge of the patio held extra towels and various bottles of sweet-smelling tanning oils; Jade crossed to it and retrieved one of the fluffy white towels. He patted his arms, chest, and belly dry. Then, with his back to Adam, he bent over double and laid his body along his legs, presenting that rounded ass as he dried his legs. Adam smiled. Oh, yes, he wanted that.  
  
Once he was dry, Jade stood and deposited the towel on the cart, then collected one of the wide-bodied brown bottles from the edge and turned. Shoulders and hips swaying, he stalked across the patio. He didn’t stop when he reached the end of Adam’s lounge, only dropped to hands and knees on it and crawled forward until his face hovered over the noticeable bulge confined by the thin white linen. Smirking, watching Adam with dark knowing eyes, Jade untied the knot of string under Adam’s navel and curled fingers into the waist of the pants. He pulled them down just enough to lift Adam’s half-hard cock and tightening balls out.  
  
Jade wrapped his long fingers around the base of Adam’s dick licked his lips. He parted them, bowed his head, and kissed the swollen head before he sucked it into the wet heat of his mouth. Tense, Adam watched Jade work him until his cock was fully hard. He wanted to buck up, slam himself in, fuck that smug face. Instead, he only reached out and smoothed his fingers over the patch of blond lying flat against Jade’s head.  
  
Eyes locked with Adam’s, Jade lifted. He shifted his weight to his knees on either side of Adam’s legs and brought the bottle of oil up. Very slowly, very deliberately, he snapped open the cap and filled his palm with coconut-scented oil. He closed the cap and tossed the bottle away, then wrapped that hand around Adam’s cock. Using both closed fists, Jade coated Adam’s dick with the lube. Adam’s head dropped back and he closed his eyes against the blinding sunlight. Cheating death was definitely worth it.  
  
Hands left his cock and Jade’s weight shifted. Adam snapped his head up and opened his eyes only to find Jade straddling his lap backwards. His back was arched and the heels of his shoes dug into Adam’s sides; Jade grasped Adam’s slick cock with one hand and tugged the bottoms to the side with the other. Then the tip of his dick nudged the hot, damp pucker of Jade’s waiting ass. Adam held his breath and lifted his hands.   
  
In one smooth, deliberate movement, Jade impaled himself on the full length of Adam’s cock. He grunted softly and his muscles rippled, squeezing, trying to expel the invader. Adam could feel it. He could also feel the sharp bones of Jade’s hips in his palms and the wet fabric of the red panties under his fingers.   
  
Jade rode.  
  
He grunted softly with each downward slam and leaned forward. With hands braced above Adam’s knees, he moved quickly, tightening each time Adam was buried fully inside him, rocking each time he lifted.   
  
The fleshy tip of Jade’s cock poked from the top of his panties and nudged against Adam’s fingers. Obligingly, Adam slipped a hand inside the panties and wrapped it around the shaft of Jade’s hard, hot dick. He pumped in time with each of Jade’s movements, squeezing rhythmically, pulling hard.  
  
Jade gave a long, low groan and picked up speed. He tightened again around the cock buried in his ass and Adam felt himself losing it. His fingers convulsed; he stroked faster, harder, and began to buck his hips. Over and over. It became rhythm, timeless rhythm. There was nothing but sensation.  
  
Adam tossed his head back and made a single throaty sound as he came. A moment later, he felt the telltale shudder run through Jade, heard the boy shatter the day’s stillness with one sharp cry. Hot stickiness spread over Adam’s hand.  
  
For a moment, Jade sagged. Then he lifted, gingerly pulling Adam from inside him, and moved off the lounge. He balanced unsteadily on the shoes for a moment, then turned. A small, smug smile curved his raw lips; it occurred to Adam that he’d bitten them to keep himself quiet. Jade straightened his panties, then hooked a finger teasingly around the string at his hip and reached up to run his fingers through his drying hair.   
  
He said, “If you’re ready for your massage, Mr. Carson, Davey is waiting.”  


End file.
